


Hungry for More

by Miyzuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, haikyuu
Genre: Ghouls, Mpreg, Salty Tsukishima, VOLLEYBALL NERDS, sassy Suga, sassy hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyzuki/pseuds/Miyzuki
Summary: A Tokyo Ghoul/ Haikyuu crossover where Hinata and Kageyama are ghouls and nobody knows....yet. What will the two teenagers do to keep their secerets? To keep their lives?





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata was a coffee drinker. Not your average one a day cup of joe no, he was drinking so much more of that stuff than the whole team combined. It was a small thing that the team had noticed but something that fell under the radar. After all, what was a little coffee next to their bright sunshine? Besides Hinata was steadily improving his volleyball and if coffee helped him do that then hell the team would all pitch in and buy a case. Daichi nodded to himself, musing over his thoughts of Hinata. Speaking of where was the small middle blocker? 

 “Dumbass! We’re going to be late now!” Kageyama yelled at the little ball of sunshine. “Well excuse me Bakeyama! I’m not the one who was standing in the middle of the aisle was I?!” Hinata shot back. Their normal bickering on a normal day. Except normal wasn’t in Hinata and Kageyama’s vocabulary. Indeed their “normal” was very far off from everyone elses “normal”. Their “normal” bickering continued all the way to the gym where it was made clear that the two had collided into each other on the way to the gym. 

“Sorry we’re late!” Hinata yelled out to Daichi. Daichi just shook his head and gestured for them to get a move on. The bickering still continued all the way up to the club room where they could both get changed. So far just another day in the lives of the average highschool boy. 

“Do you think anyone has noticed?” The question that had been plaguing Hinata’s mind finally slipped out of his mouth. Kageyama sighed and turned around. “What about? Us dating? Cause I think we’ve been able to keep that pretty quiet.” “No silly, about us being well.... you know....” Kageyama stopped getting dressed and turned fully around to his current boyfriend, Hinata. He strode over and grabbed Hinata in a crushing hug. “No. No ones noticed us. In either way. Don’t worry so much.” Came the gruff answer. Hinata nodded against Kageyama’s chest. They stayed like that for at least a full minute before Kageyama pulled back and looked down at his cute boyfriend. Hinata looked up and smiled his brightest smile. Kageyama smirked and finished getting dressed for practice. 

“ONE MORE!” Hinata’s voice rang throughoug the gym. Everyone else was down on their knees after the excruciating volleyball workout, but Hinata and Kageyama. Both of them were still going strong on personal practice. Everyone else was too tired and worn out from the hard practice of the day to spend much time on personal practice. Daichi and Suga were still talking dynamics of the team while taking a breather. Noya and Tanaka were goofing off. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were off a little ways talking to each other. 

“ONE MORE!” Rang throughout the gym once again. The sound of the volleyball being tossed and spiked filled the gym. Both boys were panting hard, but neither was willing to quit, both wanting to test their limits. 

“Alright you two thats enough for today!” Daichi called out to the two unrelenting volleyball players. Hinata looked like he was about to argue when Daichi pulled out his best “dad glare”. It seemed to work in that Hinata didn’t argue, and instead went over to Kageyama to talk. 

“Hey you wanna hang out tonight?” Code talk for the two boys. “Sure.” Answered Kageyama. More code talk. “Cool! I’ll go grab my bike!” Hinata smiled and left the gym. Before Kageyama could leave though he heard a sly remark from Tsukishima. “Wow, those two must be monsters to keep going for that long.” Kageyama tensed up, and then relaxed. It was just Tsukishima being salty Tsukishima. Nothing to get all worked up about. “Fuck off Tsuki!” Kageyama snarled towards the salty blonde as he walked out of the gym. 

As soon as the two team mates were away from the gym, Hinata reached for Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama knowing that this was a favorite part of Hinatas day grabbed Hinatas offered hand and laced their fingers together. They walked this way towards the American style cafe called Humana, a favorite place for a special kind of people. 

When the two boys finally made it to Humana, Hinata locked his bike up and they went inside. It wasn’t very busy on this particular day, but Hinata still stood back a second and waited on Kageyama to make up his mind as to whether he was going to eat today or not. As soon as Hinata received a curt nod from Kageyama, he went up to the counter to place their orders. 

“Two off the menu specials with two coffees, add the brown sugar. Two each.” Hinata ordered. Afterall they got the same thing each time. The girl behind the counter nodded and told Hinata that it would be just a few minutes. Hinata nodded and him and Kageyama sat down to wait. 

“So what did you think of Suga and Daichi this morning?” Hinata asked Kageyama. Kageyama snorted before answering. “If they did it anymore, Suga won’t be able to play volleyball. But in the clubroom is a little low even for them.” Hinata nodded his agreement. They both knew that Suga and Daichi were in a sexual relationship that was fairly heated to say the least. Both boys could smell the hot pair whenever they did it, and often could pinpoint where as well. This morning though both boys had been surprised by the smell of sex stinking up the clubroom. “Could’ve been Asahi and Noya though.” Hinata vocalized. Kageyama nodded his agreement to this. Nota and Ashai were also in a sexual relationship. Again the boys only onew through their highly sensitive noses. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were also in a relationship, but they didn’t smell like sex nearly as much as the other two pairs did. 

“Special orders are ready to go.” Hinata rose from where he had been sitting and stretched high before going to the counter to collect their food. “Thank you for the service, come again.” Was said as the two boys left Humana. Hinata nodded ans went to unchain his bike. 

“My place or yours?” Kageyama broke the silence of the two boys walking towards the general direction of their homes. “Hmmmm yours I think. It has the bigger bed.” Kageyama nodded and the two boys changed direction to walk towards Kageyama’s apartment. 

Hinata waited impatiently as Kageyama fumbled with the key to the door of the apartment. “Hurry up Bakeyama the food is getting cold.” Hinata whined at Kageyama who finally opened the door to the apartment. 

Hinata shuffled inside bringing the food with him. He went over to the familiar kitchen and opened up the containers of food to see red meat glaring back at him. Hinata licked his lips and began to eat his share of the food. If you could call it food. You see Humana wasn’t mainly for ordinary people although they did have human food on the menu. No, Humana was for Ghouls. Which is what Hinata and Kageyama were. Two teenage Ghouls trying to live their lives without being caught by the CCG. 

For the next few minutes there was only the sound of slurping and chewing as both Hinata and Kageyama had been at their limit for eating. Both boys could only go a maximum of 3 weeks without eating something. And that was with the constant coffee drinking. Thankfully their teammates hadn't noticed or didn’t care that Hinata and Kageyama were drinking coffee like it was going out of style. 

As they were finishing up their food, Kageyama turned on the news, a normal routine for him and Hinata. They had to stay current on the news if they wanted to not get caught. 

“Tonight there was another Ghoul attack in the Nekoma highschool area. We believe that is the work of Black Cat and Gamer. Please be on the lookout for these two highly dangerous Ghouls.” “Well look at that! Kuroo and Kenma made the news!” Hinata practically shouted with his mouth full of food. “Yes I can see that dumbass! They’re stupid for leaving out a body to be found.” “Oh give them a break Kageyama, they’re just half ghouls afterall. They don’t know how to clean up properly.” Hinata finished his food and moved to where Kageyama was on the couch.

Hinata snuggled right up to Kageyama, and put his head in his lap, relaxing after another long day. Kageyama started running his fingers through Hinatas hair, loving how soft it was underneath his fingers. If it was thing Kageyama loved about Hinata it was his fluffly hair. 

“Hey Kags, what do you think about that?” “About what Hina?” Hinata rolled his eyes and back played the news. “In other words, we have reason to believe that there is another Ghoul pair in the Karasuno area. This pair is called the Tortoise and the Hare. Please be on the lookout for these two Ghouls as they are young and bold.” Kageyama hummed to himself before speaking. “As long as they come and greet us and bow to the District rules I don’t care if they stay.” Kageyama finally said after some thought. “Well I don’t like it. Not one bit. I don’t want any more Ghouls in this District till we have some leave. Or some less flashy ones at least.” Hinata piped up a little preturbed. He didn’t like newcomers to the District and especially if they were being featured in the news. It was just more dangerous for everyone. 

Kageyama sighed and leaned over to give his boyfriend a quick kiss. One quick kiss turned into two and then four and then Hinata was in Kageyama’s lap. Hinata had a look of hunger in his amber eyes, but it was different than the hunger of only a short while ago. No this hunger needed Kageyama’s help to tame. Kageyama licked his lips and began his attack on Hinata. 

First he removed that pesky shirt that was in the way of his lips moving downwards, leaving a trail of hot kisses in his wake. Kageyama made sure to pay special attention to Hinata’s rather sensitive neck area leaving at least two hickies. Next he worked his way down to Hinata’s sensitive nipples. He flicked one with his tongue and Hinata let out a squeak, his first sound of the night. God how Kageyama loved to hear him moan and yell. So Kageyama attacked Hinatas nipples with a ferociousness he usually reserved for the court. He sucked on the one nipple while massaging the other and then switched. Hinata was becoming a moaning mess above him, letting out the most beautiful noises. Kageyama grinned and decided that they best finish this activity in the bedroom. 

Kageyama picked Hinata up, and carried him like a koala into their bedroom, not stopping his attack on Hinatas lips for a second. Hinata squirmed in Kageyama’s arm. Kageyama could feel his hardon through his clothing. Well that would be soon taken care of. Kageyama grinned as he plopped Hinata down on the bed and crawled on top of Hinata, who was a blushing mess. Kageyama renewed his attack on Hinatas nipples while undoing Hinatas belt and buttons. When he had unfastened the last button adm unzipped the zipper, Kageyama went straight for his prize with his hand. He slipped his hand underneath Hinatas boxer and touched his boyfriends member. Hinata drew in a ragged breath when Kageyama touched him. Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a desperate plea in his eyes. Kageyama grinned wickedly and began to slowly handle Hinatas member in his hand. Hinata drew in more ragged breaths with each pull, tug, and rubbed top of his member. But it wasnt enough for Kageyama. 

Kageyama withdrew his hand from Hinata earning him a whine of anger. Kageyama laughed soflty before taking off his shirt and shorts. He looked at Hinata who was watching him closely before taking off his underwear. And there was Kageyama, standing proudly with his large member on display. Hinata licked his lips and began to get up before Kageyama pushed him back down on the bed. Kageyama then drew down Hinatas pants and underwear so that he was naked too. Kageyama grinned like a fiend. He slowly crawled back onto his boyfriend, and began to kiss him slowly and sensually. 

Kageyama had crawled back onto Hinata to kiss him slowly while he gently lowered his body down onto Hinata letting their hardons touch and then rub together as they moved against each other. Hinata become fairly vocal at each rub of his member. Kageyama grew more insistent at kissing him everywhere. Not just kissing however, no Kageyama was biting Hinata everywhere he could, leaving many hickies for the morning. 

Hinata began to try and speak in between Kageyamas many, many kisses. “Uh Kags, uh can you please, ahh touch me there, ohh?” Hinata managed to get out between the bites and the rubbing. Kageyama knew where Hinata was talking about because that was the next step for them. And it was the farthest they had gone in their relationship. However tonight was different. 

Kageyama obligied Hinata, getting off of him to get the lube from the nightstand. However he was back in a flash, and had settled back on Hinata, kissing and biting him. Kageyama circled Hinatas delicious hole with lube covered fingers and gently slid one finger in. Hinata’s face made a perfect “o” as Kageyama slipped at first one finger and then two in. Hinata had arched into the fingers and was moaning softly as Kageyama fingered him. Then Kageyama pulled back from Hinata and licked his lips. “Hina, I mean Shoyou, can I uh please, can I un...?” Kageyama bailed at the last second being to embarrassed to ask if he could please fuck his brains out till next week. Hinata however seemed to know what Kageyama wanted. “Oh fuckin hell YES!” Hinata ended up yelling. Kageyama grinned that sinfully wicked grin and added another finger, sending shivers down Hinatas spine. He opened the bottle of lube with one hand and managed to pour some onto his dick. With a few quick rubs across his length, he was fairly coated. And now he could begin to seriosuly fuck his boyfriend. 

Hinata was ready. He had been ready to go all the way for some time now, but hadnt voiced this to Kageyama yet. However when Kageyama finally blessedly asked if they could go all the way Hinata was so happy. He said yes. Or something to that nature because now Kageyama had poured lube on himself and was getting into position. And then Kageyama slid himself inside. Hinata moaned loudly at the sensation pf being filled woth his boyfriends dick. Kageyama hadnt started moving yet letting his boyfriend get used to the stretch. However if Hinata was anything he was impatient. “Tobio please for the love of flesh MOVE!” Hinaat ended up shouting at Kageyama. Who grinned again and lifted Hinatas legs over his shoulders. And then he drew his hips back so that he was barely inside and then snapped them towards Hinata. Hinata let out a loud cry which startled Kageyama, but Hinata just motioned for him to keep going. And Kageyama could tell from his face that he was loving every second of it. So Kageyama set up a rhythm. A punishing rhythm, but Hinata was loving every second of it. He was moaning loudly and lewdly, every sound going straight to Kageyama’s dick. Kageyama leaned over to kiss Hinata who clawed at Kageyamas back to keep kissing him and to get him to stay right there cause by the Gods did that feel good. “Uhh Tobio right there!” Hinata managed to get out. Kageyama simply nodded and picked up his thrusting. Hinata’s voice grew in volume, and he was getting close. Kageyama was so good, and he was so full. Hinata teied to warn Kageyama, but didn’t get his warning out before he exploded all over both of them. Hinata clawed Kageyamas back as Kageyama continued to pound into Hinata seeking his relase. And as Hinata came screaming his name, and clawing at his back, well it was enough to send him over the edge, cumming inside of Hinata, filling him to the point of him leaking out around Kageyama. Kageyama was gulping for air as he pulled out of his boyfriend, and hugged him close. They had just gone all the way. Something that they hadnt done in the 6 months that they had been together. Kageyama was still trying to steady his heartbeat when he heard Hinata say something. 

“I love you Tobio.” Hinata sighed out ad he cuddled Kageyama in post orgasm bliss. Kageyama blushed, but sighed happily. “I love you too Shoyou.” He answered. Both of the boys fell asleep like that, covered in cum and cuddling close to each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day both boys walked to practice slowly, savoring the warmth of holding hands. Unfortunately for them, a certain pair saw them.

“Oy! Kageyama, Hinata! Wait up!” Noya yelled from across the street. He and Asahi were holding hands, and quickly crossed the street. “Oh my what do we have here?!” Noya practially yelled to the world. Asahi tried to quiet him down, but failed miserably. Noya was practially vibrating with excitement at having seen the dynamic duo holding hands.

“Are you two dating or what?!” Noya asked without further ado. Hinata looked up at Kageyama, who gave a sigh and a curt nod of permission. They had been found out, no reason to deny it.  Hinata smiled wide and began to talk to Noya.

“Yes! We have been dating for a little while but Kags wanted to keep it a secret until we were more secure in our relationship.” The half truth rolled easily off of Hinatas lips. Too easily for Hinata’s liking, but what more could they do?

They couldn’t let their team mates know the full truth. That would result in both of them being killed or worse. 

“How long have you and Asahi been dating Noya?” Hinata asked eager to get the subject off of him and Kageyama. 

“Oh Asahi asked me out last year. We’ve been dating ever since.” Hinata nodded and smiled, happy for his team mates. Kageyama stood there listening to his boyfriend ramble on the Noya about different things. Asahi listened and smiled and nodded at the right times, but looked a little embarrassed as Noya and Hinata began to discuss bedroom activities. 

“Oh so you bottom Hinata?” Nota asked. “Yup sure do! Like Bakeyama would have it the other way around.” At this point Kageyama had tuned in to the conversation, and was more than a little embarrassed. Just what the hell had they been talking about?! 

“Dumbass thats private information!” Kageyama said while giving Hinatas head a tight squeeze. “Ow! Ow! Ok, ok sheesh.” Hinata said while trying to escape from Kageyama’s death grip on his head. Kageyama finally let go, and Hinata turned back to Noya. 

“So what are you Noya?” Hinata asked as politely as he could. “Oh I bottom too!” Noya said in a loud voice causig Asahi to go fifty shades of pink in a split second. 

Kageyama looked at Asahi and silently apologized for his boyfriends behavior. Asahi just waved him off.

”You get used to them sharing information. Eventually.” Asahi said to a startled Kageyama. Sharing information? What  _kind_ of information?! 

To Kageyama’s horror, Hinata was sharing their favorite positions with Noya, who was in turn sharing their favorite postions. Kageyama hung his head in defeat, now knowing his private life was over. Asahi smiled at Kageyama and took a deep breath. They were almost to school. Soon this discussion would be over. 

To Asahi and Kageyama’s horror however to conversation continued. And more people were pulled in. 

The whole team knew that Daichi and Suga were in a relationship. In fact the whole team were in relationships with each other. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Asahi and Noya. Daichi and Suga. Hell even their coach and teacher were involved with each other. Not that the entire school knew, no. Just the team knew about each other and the relationships that they were currently in. 

“Hey Tanaka you owe me ten popiscles!” Noya shouted, startling Kageyama out of his thoughts. “What? Shit! No way!” Tanaka said while running over to Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama held up his and Hinata’s intertwined hands to show Tanaka that they were indeed in a relationship. Tanaka groaned and slouched over as Noya crowed about the popsicles. 

“Who owes who twenty popsicles?” Suga asked stepping into the clubroom with Daichi right behind him. “Tanaka owes me the popsicles because I was right about Hinata!” Noya said loudly while getting changed. Suga smiled and looked over at the already changed Hinata. “Congratulations Hinata, Kageyama!” Suga said while running over to Hinata to give him a hug.

“Everyone thought that you two would make a great couple!” Suga said a huge smile plastered on his face. Hinata smiled up at Suga and thanked him. “What for sweetie?” Suga asked a little perplexed. 

“For accepting our relationship.” Hinata answered a little shy. They had kept their relationship a secret from the team after everyone on the team had been honest about theirs. 

Suga smiled and simply ruffled Hinatas hair. “Its not a problem. Everyone has to go through accepting who they are and their partner does too. Afterall it took me and Daichi some time to come together and even then we had a rocky start.” Hinatas eyes widened at Sugas statement. He and Daichi had a rocky start too? Maybe he had tips for dealing with Kageyama. Hinata opened his mouth to ask Suga some intimate questions when Daichi called out that stretching was starting and that everyone needed to be done changing. 

“We’ll talk later Hinata ok?” Suga said quietly. Hinata nodded and went down to stretch with Kageyama. Hinata couldn't wait to talk with Suga. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Practice was difficult for Hinata. He hadnt expected that having sex would make a difference in his jumping but it sure did. Several times he was asked if he was ok. He brushed everyone off saying he was a little sore from the previous days practice. Suga gave him a knowing smile and winked at him. Noya gave him a thumbs up. Practice continued and Hinata couldnt wait to talk to Suga. 

As it turned out Hinata didn’t get a chance to talk to Suga. The team was quietly disscusing the news from the night before. 

“So what do you think about the new ghouls?” Hinata asked feeling the team out. 

“Its kind of scary. I mean we already have Red Fox and Silent Crow. We have enough dangerous ghouls in this area.” Yamaguchi said, shaking a little bit. 

Hinata frowned. He didn’t like the fact that he and Kageyama scared Yamaguchi. They would never do something to the team. And they wouldn’t let anyone else hurt the team either. 

“Well I think the CCG should put more people in this area. Maybe then the ghouls would stop coming here.” This came from Noya, who was oddly serious. 

“But you have nothing to be scared of.” Hinata said without thinking. Everyone turned to look at Hinata. 

“I mean Red Fox and Silent Crow only go after the CCG right? Maybe the Tortoise and the Hare do to.” Hinata quickly said trying to recover the situation. 

“Thats true enough. And besides if we walk home in pairs its less likely to happen to any one of us.” Suga the team mom said trying to get everyone to calm down. 

“Ok and thats it for the day! Everyone go home and get some good rest! Daichi yelled trying to get everyone home before the sunset.

Kageyama practially drug Hinata home. When they did get home Kageyama rounded on Hinata. 

“You realy are a dumbass! What if you hadnt been able to recover from that stupid statement?! We would be exposed!” Kageyama was mad yes, but he was more scared. He didn’t want to loose his partner and love. 

“I know Kags, I know I messed up! I tried really hard to fix it!” Hinata shouted back at Kageyama. 

Kageyama strode over and gathered the flustered Hinata into a hug. 

“I’m just worried ya know? We don’t need more doves in thise area. And we definitely don’t need the team snooping in our lives.” Kageyama said quietly to Hinata. 

Hinata nodded against Kageyama’s chest. He knew he had screwed up today, and no amount of words could fix it. He would just have to be more careful is all. 

Kageyama tilted Hinatas head up for a kiss. Hinata happily obliged, tilting his head a little for better access. As Kageyama deepened the kiss Hinata thought that maybe the day wasnt a total loss. 

The next few weeks were blissfull for the dynamic duo. Practice, eat, have sex. It was the same. Until an annoucement from their teacher. 

“Alright everyone listen up please!” Takeda sensei said in his loudest voice. Which wasnt nearly loud enough. It took Ukai  shouting at the team to get everyones attention. 

“Ok now that everyone is here I have an announcement to make. We have been invited to the next training camp with Nekoma and a few other volleyball teams. We leave tomorrow morning.” 

Everyone cheered. Being invited back was a big step for the whole team. However two members were very nervous. 

That night Kageyama and Hinata frantically packed as much of their food as they could. Shakes, rolls, buns. You name it they were trying to pack it. They hadnt eaten in a while and they aready knew how tempting their own team was. It would be much harder with several other teams all together. 

“I can’t believe that Takeda surprised us like this.” Kageyama grumbled to no one in particular. 

“Well its not like he knows that we’re ghouls.” Hinata replied. “And it will be more fun than last time.” Hinata nodded his head as he said this. 

Both boys remembered their first fight as a couple. It had been intense. Both boys had eventually agreed to keep volleyball and their privtae life seperate, but it had been hard and had resulted in several smaller fights. Eventually both boys had worked it out, but still practiced seperate. 

Kageyama smiled at Hinata and gave him a hug from behind. “I will miss this though.” Hinata looked over his shoulder at Kageyama. “Miss what?” “This!” Kageyama said as he sunk his teeth into Hinatas neck in a ferocious hickie. 

Hinata giggled and squirmed away from Kageyama giving him a playful smack on the arm. Hinata turned fully around and gave Kageyama a full kiss on the mouth. 

The next morning the team boarded the bus without much fuss. Everyone was so tired that they ended up falling asleep on each other. Takeda went around and grabbed pictures of each of the different couples sleeping on each other. 

It took several hours to get to the training camp. When they did arrive the Nekoma team was waiting for them. 

Hinata practially flew towards Kenma and gave him a huge hug. Kageyama gave Kuroo a nod which Kuroo returned. The rest of the team filed off the bus in a calmer manner. 

The rest of the day went smoothly for the Karasuno team. At least mostly smooth. 

Kageyama and Hinata were having a hard time being around all the people. And it seemed that Kuroo and Kenma were having just as hard a time as they were. 

There were so many delicous smells from all the different people. During a break, Hinata and Kageyama walked over to Kuroo and Kenma. 

“How are you two holding up? I know it must be hard for you two since your halfers.” Hinata said quietly. 

“It has been hard. But its getting easier. We made the news not to long ago, but we learned from our mistake and haven't been spotted since.” Kenma replied equally as quiet. 

“We saw. Kageyama was less than impressed.” Kenma looked up at Kageyama who shrugged. 

“Well it was a rush job. Doves came by on a new rotation. Surprised us.” Kuroo spoke up defending his partner.

Kageyama grunted showing his surprise and resignation that they did what they had to in order to survive. 

They broke apart after that, not wanting to look like they were super close friends, but just chatting. They were on seperate teams after all. 

Later that night as it drew closer to time to shower, Hinata and Kageyama came by the Nekoma room. 

“Hey! Kenma you ready?” Hinata called out from the doorway, holding his shower gear. Kenma looked up from his game and grabbed his shower stuff. 

“Coming Shoyou.” Kenma said quiet as ever. Kuroo stood up from his card game and grabbed his shower stuff as well. The four of them made their way to the showers. 

Hinata, Kageyama, Kenma and Kuroo all stripped down and began to shower. Kenm began to eye Hinata as he showered. He had hickies sure, but what was more prominent in Kenmas mind was the scars. 

Hinata had four parallel scars on his back. They were rugged looking, like they hadnt healed properly. Kenma was wondering what they were from when Hinata turned to him. 

“Wondering where they came from?” Hinata asked softly. Kenma nodded, to shy to actually voice the question. Thankfully Hinata was almost a mind reader when it came to things like this. 

Hinata sighed and began explaining the scars on his back. 

“I was five. It was dark but it wasnt night anymore. It was cold too. The doves broke in with a large battering ram. They ran into my room first, and used a quinuiqe on me. They didn’t check if i was dead or not, they just moved on to the next room. I was still able to move and i jumped out the window and moved to a neighbor ghoul who happened to be close by. They saved me and raised me as their own.” 

Hinata was quiet after he told his story. He looked down at the floor and flexed his back. It was still painful sometimes. 

Kageyama went over to his boyfriend and hugged him close. He knew it was a painful memory for his partner. Kageyama had his own scars but none were nearly as large or impacting as Hinatas. 

Kuroo and Kenma were both still after hearing Hinatas story. They were thinking of their own scars and what had happened to them. 

They had both been attacked by a binge eater on the same night, coming back from the brink of death to be half ghouls. Not entirely human but not fully ghoul either. Both of the friends had been attacked by the same ghoul yet Kenma had more wing like kagune like Hinata. Kuroo had kagune similar to Kageyama in that they were tentacles. 

Nobody knew why they had different kagune or how they were able to come back. But Hinata and Kageyama were just glad that they were here. It made things easier. 

“Hows the district?” Kageyama asked breaking the silence. 

Kuroo shrugged as he answered. “Pretty quiet. The doves were active for a while what with that bad body hanging out. But things settled down eventually. How is yours?” 

“Oh we just got two more- the Tortoise and the Hare. They havent come to greet us yet though. They might need to be taught a lesson in manners.” Hinata hissed out the last sentence. He hated ghouls who couldnt follow rules that were laid down for eveyones protection. It made no sense to him. 

Kuroo shivered as he heard the malice and fight in Hinatas voice. The little chibi had a lot of venom in him for being so short. 

The boys finished their showers and went their seperate ways promising good games to each other. 

When Kageyama and Hinata got back to their room everyone else was asleep in their own sleeping bags. 

As Hinata got ready to go to sleep, Kageyama hissed to him and patted the spot next to him. He had brought a huge sleeping bag capable of fitting two people easy. 

Hinata jumped with joy that he wouldn’t have to sleep alone, and crawed over to where Kageyama’s sleeping bag was. Hinata crawled in all smiles. Neither boy thought much about the next morning. They were sure to have all hell raised upon them for sleeping in the same bag but neither teen could care less. They just wanted to sleep by each other. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead yet!!

The next morning started fairly early and with a lot of racket. 

Noya opened the curtains to the blinding sunshine super early, so the whole team was awake and ready to go much earlier then the other teams. 

Hinata and Kageyama did indeed get fussed at by Suga and Daichi for sleeping in the same sleeping bag, but it was totally worth it. 

Everyone began to get dressed for the day when Hinata slipped out of the room to go change. And a few people on the team noticed.

”Whats up with Hinata? Why didn’t he change here?” Someone asked loudly. 

“Maybe its because of all the hickies?” Noya supplied helpfully. 

Kageyama blushed and looked down as everyone in the room turned to look at him. 

“Oh ho is that so, Kageyama?” Tanaka teased. 

“Alright everyone, whatever the reason Hinata left to get changed for is fine. If he doesnt feel comfortable then we shouldn’t make a big deal out of it.” Daichi, ever the father figure spoke up. 

“Yes!” Everyone responded back. 

And the day went fairly normal from then on. 

Karasuno and Nekoma didnt comment on how much coffee Hinata, Kageyama, Kenma, and Kuroo were drinking, it being a fairly normal thing for their team mates. 

However Bokuto had no filter and thoughtlessly cracked a joke. 

“What with the way you four are drinking coffee, you could be ghouls!” Bokuto said laughing. 

The whole room went silent. A pin drop could be heard. 

“Bro not funny.” Kuroo said breaking the silence. 

“Ya man really not cool.” “Ya not ok.” Piped up from several people from different teams. 

Akashi made Bokuto apologize, and then hauled Bokuto off for a word in private. 

Hinata and Kageyama had kept their heads down the whole time, quickly thinking of ways to escape when Daichi came over. 

Daichi clapped a hand on both Hinata’s and Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Hey you two alright? I know that it couldnt have been easy to just sit there and take that joke.” 

Kageyama gave a normal curt nod. 

Hinata however got up from the table quickly and ran towards the gym. 

Kageyama sighed and made to follow him, but Daichci grabbed his wrist. 

“I know it was a bad joke, but is Hinata ok?” 

Kageyama sighed and began to tell the lie that they had concoted about their families in order for them to be seen as “normal”. 

As he was about to begin Bokuto and Akashi came back in. 

Kageyama glared at Bokuto the whole time to keep him as steady as possible as he told the lie. 

“Hinatas whole family was killed by ghouls. He doesnt talk about it much but it happened when he was young.  He has scars on his back from the attack which he managed to live through. A neighbor raised him.” 

The team gasped as Kageyama told the lie, and Suga even had tears in his eyes. 

Daichi’s grip on his wrist had loosened so Kageyama pulled out of his grip, and stalked by Bokuto to go to the gym. 

“Hey you ok?” Kageyama called out to Hinata, who was bounching a volleyball against a wall.

“Yeah I just having to lie to the team ya know? You are so much better at it then me. Thanks for doing it.” 

Kageyama nodded and gave his short boyfriend a quick hug. 

They began to stretch as the rest of the team filed in. 

Everyone came over to Hinata, who smiled and loudly shouted that he wanted to play some volleyball. 

The team was confused, but maybe Hinata just didn’t want to think about this morning? 

“Alright! Lets get to stretching then!” Noya shouted before anyone could question Hinata’s weirdness. 

The rest of the day went fairly well, the only hiccup being the bad joke that morning. 

The rest of the weekend went much better, with a very subdued Bokuto coming to apologize to Hinata and Kageyama. 

Hinata shrugged it off just asking that he not do so again. 

Everyone said their goodbyes with promises to see each other at nationals. 

The bus ride back wasnt too bad, mostly because almost everyone fell asleep. 

However two people were still very much awake, and thinking Bokuto’s careless joke over. 

“I know it was a joke, but there is some truth to it.” 

“I don’t like to think that any of them could be ghouls. But I do see your point.”

”Lets just keep an eye on them, at least for now. If they do anything too suspicious we will have to report them.”

“I.... I know.....Daichi.”  

“Im glad Suga. But I don’t think anything will happen either.” 

As the bus pulled into school, Daichi and Suga woke everyone else up. 

Everyone decided that since it was so late that they should all walk together to keep from a ghoul attack. 

Hinata and Kageyama agreed simply because it would allow them to walk their team mates home without any suspicion being raised. 

As everyone was preparing to leave, it was annouced that since Kiyko and Yachi lived in the same direction as each other, but opposite everyone else that they would walk home together. 

After everyone was settled they began to walk towards their homes. 

It was dark.

And it was quiet. 

Something wasnt right. 

It only took a few minutes into thr walk for Hinata and Kageyama to feel on edge. 

Like they were being stalked. 

The feeling only intesified when Noya and Tanaka shot off into an alleyway by themselves. 

“Oi! Wait for everyone else!” Suga yelled out following them. 

The team ran into the alleyway only to be greeted by a hare mask. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Was asked by the Hare mask.

Daichi was facing his worst fear as both a captain and a boyfriend. For at the end of the alleyway, Tanaka, Noya, and Suga were being held by tentacles around their throats.

No one could speak.

It was a _ghoul_.

And not just any ghoul but one everyone had heard was dangerous.

At the back of the team and not yet noticed by the Hare, Kageyama and Hinata both reached into their bags.

”Put them the fuck down!” Was heard from the back of the team. 

The team turned to see two more ghouls, both with hoodies covering their hair, and masks covering their faces. 

The team began to panic. Tears were streaming down Suga and Yamaguchi’s faces. Daichi looked like he was going to explode. 

“I said LET THEM GO!” Shouted the newcomer ghoul. 

The Hare tilted his head to the side. 

“Why should we? Are they YOUR prey? There is enough to share I believe.” 

There was snicker heard from the shadows besides the Hare. 

Then another figure stepped out. It was the Tortoise, and it was his kagune that were holding part of the team.

Neither ghoul behind the team had stepped into the light. As they did so they heard collective gasps. 

They were SS rated ghouls, responsible for killing many CCG agents. 

They were Red Fox and Silent Crow, the undisputed kings of this ward. 

 “If you had come forward and checked in like you are supposed to, you would know that this ward has forbidden attacks on highschoolers.” Red Fox spat out. 

He seemed really pissed. Red Fox had his arms crossed over his chest and his wing like kagune were out to full effect.

Silent Crow was equally as displeased, standing behind his shorter partner and waving his tentacle like kagune around.

 The Hare and the Tortoise looked equally stunned for a minute. And then they laughed. 

“Forbidden? Thats rich! What are you going to do about it?” Teased the Hare. 

“I have them, you don’t, and you’re all mad about it.” The Tortoise responded, having no sense of self preservation. 

The attack was fast. So very fast that it was hard to even see. 

One minute Red Fox and Silent Crow were standing at the back of the alley, the next the were right by the Hare and the Tortoise. 

The Tortoise responded slowly, giving Silent Crow the edge in cutting his kagune that held the highschoolers captive. 

As soon as the kagune were cut, Daichi, Ashai and Ennoshita rushed forward to their respective boyfriends. 

Red Fox and Hare were duking it out in the front of the alleyway, while Tortoise and Silent Crow were fighting against each other. 

It seemed even until a sound was heard. 

_Shwick._

A cry was heard from Red Fox, the one who had made an opening for Silent Crow. 

There was the sound of blood splattering. 

Yamagucchi retched onto the ground as the smell of blood hit the highschoolers. 

Silent Crow turned around and yelled at the team. 

“RUN!” 

The team needed no further instructions after that, and quickly took off. 

They were only half a block away when they realized that they were missing their dynamic duo. 

“Daichi, we have to go back! They must still be back there!” Suga yelled in a hoarse voice, angry marks still on his neck. 

They ran back to the scene of the attack, only to find the Hare and the Tortoise both dead on the ground. 

What they never expected was to see Silent Crow crying over the figure of Red Fox lying on the ground. 

The team slowly stepped in, warry of the ghouls but needing to know where their teammates were. 

Daichi spoke for the team, voice unbelievably steady. 

“What did you do with our two teammates?” 

The Silent Crow froze, and turned his head around. He instantly shielded his partner Red Fox from them with his kagune. 

But it was too late  because one perceptive player had seen Red Fox’s hair. 

And it was a shocking, familiar orange. 

“Hinata? Is that you?” Suga asked quietly. 

Silent Crow froze and instantly turned to face the highschoolers. 

Kageyama was breathing fast, trying to think of ways to get Hinata back to their apartment so that he could treat him. 

It was a wound that could turn deadly if not cared for in the right amount of time. 

However Sugas guess was confirmed when Red Fox coughed and looked over his hoodie falling back with the movement revealing shocking oranger hair. 

Everyones eyes went wide. It WAS Hinata! What was he doing in a ghoul mask? 

Kageyama gulped and spoke for the first time since telling the team to run. 

“Just let me leave with him. I’ll take care of him.” 

“Like hell you will! Thats Hinata! Why did you put a ghoul mask on him?!” Noya shouted at nearly the top of his lungs. 

Kageyama turned to look back, and saw that Hinatas eyes had returned to amber and that his Kagune were put away. He seemed like he simply had a mask on. 

“To... Tobio...” Hinata coughed out. 

Silent Crow immediately turned and picked Hinata up in his arms, being careful of his wound. 

Hinata broke his own rule, and removed his mask as Kageyama did the same. 

* _cough cough_ * 

”Are you all right, Suga, Noya, and Tanaka?” Hinata asked with his dwindling strength. 

The team went crazy. There was curses flying everywhere, and a phone pulled out. 

When Kageyama saw the phone he quickly took it with his kagune which got everyones attention. 

“I will explain. If you trust what we had as teammates and as friends then you can come with me but I need to get Shoyou to a safe place.” Kageyama spoke quietly and quickly. 

The team looked at Daichi for guidance in this suggestion put out by Kageyama. 

Reluctantly, Daichi agreed to follow Kageyama and get some answers. 

Kageyama nodded, and quickly pulled Hinatas mask on and his hoodie up. He also readjusted his own mask, and then began walking. 

Kageyama pulled up the phone that he had confiscated, and began to dial a number. 

“Hey its me. Listen we were just attacked. Do you have any food? Oh by the Hare and Tortoise. They’re dead now.” 

Kageyama kept the conversation going for a few minutes while the team walked quielty behind him. 

He hung up the phone, erased the number and tossed it back to Tsukishima. 

“Listen and then call the doves.” Kageyama said quietly. 

They finally reached Kageyama’s apartment, which he opened quickly. 

He ushered everyone inside, and closed the door, locking the many locks.

As soon as he was inside their place his manners changed.

He took off both of their masks, and rushed to the living room, the team trailing behind.

“Sho, I have to take the hoodie off ok?” Kageyama told the dazed Hinata.

Hinata nodded, and put his arm in his mouth.

“1...2....3!” Kageyama counted down, and then pulled the hoodie up exposing the wound.

The team could hear the scream of pain from Hinata through his hand that he was biting on. 

Suga began to walk forward but was stopped by Kageyama. 

“NO! Do NOT come any closer. Hes not in control right now.” 

Everyone looked at Hinata who had tears freely streaming down his face. 

His kagune were out, and everyone could see Hinatas eyes were back to red and black. 

Kageyama sighed as he looked at the wound. 

It had sliced opened the abdominal muslces and left just a thin covering of muscles from keeping the organs from spilling out. 

“If he was human he would be dead.” Kageyama said suddenly. 

Then Kageyama left Hinata and went to the kitchen. 

“Oi! This is no time for a snack!” Tanaka yelled at the retreating back of Kageyama. 

Kageyama ignored Tanaka, bringing back a take out box.

”You are going to want to look away for this.” Kageyama warned suddenly. 

“No. We need to see. To know.” Ashai said quietly. 

Kageyama shrugged and simply said his last few words. 

“Bathroom is the first door on the left.” 

He kneeled down by the couch he had set Hinata on, and opened the take out box. 

Inside was a hand still covered in flesh with well taken care of nails. 

Hinata _attacked_ the hand as if he was dying. Which he was. 

He ate with a viciousness reserved usually for the court. 

Yamagucchi and Ennoshita both ran for the bathroom. 

As he swallowed the last piece of hand, he fell back on the couch and started to whimper. 

Kageyama looked at the wound and cursed. It hadnt healed all the way, and Hinata was still loosing too much blood. 

They had nothing left. The hand had been the last food in the house. In either houses. 

Kageyama sank to the ground as he realized that he couldnt go hunting now and leave Hinata alone. 

Kageyama looked at his teammates with tears in his eyes. He looked hard at Suga. 

Then Kageyama put away his kagune, and returned his eyes to blue. 

Then he went to kneel in front of Suga, head to the floor. 

“Please, Suga save him!” Kageyama shouted at a stunned Suga. 

Suga knelt down on the floor and lifted Kageyama’s chin. He could clearly see the tears that were spilling onto the young boys face. 

“Is he dying?” 

“Yes.” 

 

 


End file.
